the club
by joemochao
Summary: everyone has gotten bore with the exeption of a few. so, joemochao decides to start a club with omochao. by far my best storie yet. and longest. enjoy.


**The club**

**Author: basic characters, some new ones, and unexpected ones. Characters: Janelle the black hedgehog, Dragon the echidna, Vegeta, Goku, Hiei, Joemochao the echidna-chao (chibi Knuckles thing), Joe the black and blue hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog.**

Joe: why do we always have to start like this?

Author: I don't know, it happens

Joe: oh well

Joemochao: hi I'm Joemochao, and I'm here to kick your ass

Omochao: hi I'm omochao, I'm here to help you

Joemochao: you are. Then help me kick Janelle's

Omochao: otay

Joe's house

Joe: I'm bored

Joemochao: me 2

Omochao: me 2…. 3

Janelle walks in 

Janelle: he he stupid mortals

Joemochao: we're not even human

Omochao: I'm a chao, Joe's a black& blue hedge- hog, and I'm not sure what Joemochao is.

Joemochao: I'm an echidna- chao

Janelle: I knew that. It's just that shadow was (pause) yeah

Joe: ewwwwwwww

Janelle: no, not like that or even sexual

Looks at Joemochao 

Dragon walks in 

Dragon: hi I'm omochao, I'm applesauce you

Janelle: shadow already did

Dragon: what

Awkward silence 

Joemochao: I'm tired of the same old thing

Omochao: me too

Joemochao: lets start a club, and make weird rules and cheese

Janelle: I have got to see this

All walk to Joe's room 

Hiei, Vegeta, and Goku enter 

Hiei: where did everyone go?

Dragon: to start a club and cheese. I wonder what their song will be. Maybe it will be "my cheese has a first name, it's A-P-P-L-E, my cheese has a second name, it's S-A-U-C-E, it like to eat it every day, cause Janelle has a way with S-H-A-D-O-W"

Everyone: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hahaha

Shadow enters 

Shadow: what's so funny?

Dragon: cheese

: and crackers

Joe's room

Janelle: what are you idiots going to do

Joemochao: I should answer that, I am the better idiot

Omochao: no you aren't

Joemochao: yeah

Start fighting 

Janelle: I want to fight… shadow where are you?

Shadow: country accent what?

Janelle malls him 

Joemochao: why are we fighting?

Janelle: in super speed voice cause I wanted to fight because you were fighting cause he said he was the better idiot because I said what are you doing'

Audience: whooo yeah ;;clapping;;

Joemochao: where did they come from?

Janelle: ewwwwwwww

Joemochao: no not that way, even if there is no "that way"

Omochao:…--:)) :o)

Janelle: Why do we always have to have this conversation?

Joemochao: what conversation. I'm completely lost

Janelle: want me to explain it again?

Everyone including those in living room: NO!

Joemochao: I'm still lost

What's next? Will they make their club? Who's in it? Will Joemochao figure out what happened? Find out in the next chapter "The Rules"

The Rules

Author: basic characters, some new ones, and unexpected ones. Characters: Janelle the black hedgehog, Dragon the echidna, Vegeta, Goku, Hiei, Joemochao the echidna-chao (chibi Knuckles thing), Joe the black and blue hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, and a surprise new character.

Author: well we were in Joe's room, about to find out about the club Joemochao and omochao were going to make, and then Joemochao got all confused because he said he was the better idiot, and omochao said no he wasn't and everything got confused N'shit. :coughs: (deep breath) OK?

Dragon: author?

Author: what, you idiot?

Dragon: who is rest?

Author: no, not this again

In Joe's room to make stupid rules N' shit. Damn! I can't stop saying that N'shit… I mean and stuff. Go to the story

Joemochao: now we can do business

Omochao: why is Janelle here?

Joemochao::deep breath: I don't… know.

Janelle: I wanted to hear about your stu…(thinks) club

Joemochao: do you want to be in our club?

Janelle: not really, but okay

Joemochao: only if you admit the thing about you-know-who

Janelle: who?

Joemochao: oh, you know who

Dragon: (from front room) he means shad (Janelle tackles her)

Dragon: ow. That ouches.

Janelle: look it's Hiei.

Dragon: where? Wait I'm not falling for that again.

Joe: look, bread

Dragon: where?

Joemochao: that'll hold her of for awhile

Omochao: I like eggs

(Knock at the door)

Joe: I got it! Hello! (Opens door to find a short chibi shadow chao thing)

: Is Joe here?

Joe: what do you want Val?

Val: is Joe here?

Joe: Val, you know I'm right here

Janelle: you look like sha… shaded places (in her own mind that was stupid)

Val: …

Joe: what?

Val: oh, what are you doing?

Joe: not much, but gets interrupted 

Joemochao: we're making a club

Omochao: wanna join?

Joemochao: (whispers) we barely know her

Omochao: I like eggs

Val: me too

Omochao: you're in!

Joemochao: …

(All walk back to Joe's room)

Joemochao: where were we?

Omochao: you were confused for some reason

Janelle: great. A cult of idiots

Joemochao: we're not a cult, or crap, or what ever you said. We're a club.

Val: when do we get the eggs

Janelle: there are no eggs

Val:(( :sobs:

Omochao: maybe (pauses) there are cookies

Val: 

Joemochao: lets make our rules this time around

Omochao: first we need debaters

Joemochao: excellent idea

Janelle: don't you mean "master debaters"

Joemochao: does that mean the strongest, mostest powerful debaters?

Janelle::twitches:

Val: how about(pauses) eggs

Janelle: would you stop with the eggs shit

Joemochao: that is not very nice

Janelle: the demons are controlling me.. shut up you idiot

Joemochao?

Omochao: you and I will be the debaters

Joemochao: ok. How about (gets interrupted)

Val: what about me?

Joemochao: you can be my body guard

Val: 

Omochao: first rule: eggs are now blue

Joemochao: second rule: umm Janelle is stupid

Janelle: hey!

Val: third rule: only funny people are allowed in

Joemochao: fourth rule: hi, I'm Joemochao, and I'm here to kick your ass

Omochao: fifth: hi, I'm omochao, and I'm here to help you

Janelle: 6th: I do not like Shadow

(hear knock on door)

Joemochao: who is it?

: my name is some hippi dude guy

Joemochao: you want to be in our club

Hippi: sure man

Joemochao: next rule: hippi's are cool

Hippi: right on man

Joemochao: (shows peace sign)

Hippi: next rule: use flowers not power

Omochao: 8th rule: don't do drugs

Joemochao: last rule: the rules can only be changed through deliberation and/or debate through the entire club. And new rules are the same thing. (in head) can't believe I said those big words

Janelle: (in head) I can't believe he said those big words

Omochao: (in head) EGGS

Val: (in head and out loud) EGGS

Hippi: (in head) I should have finished school to use those rules and words

Janelle: (in head) demons should get out of my head… shut up you PATHETIC mortal being… are you my conscious?

what exactly will happen in the next chapter? Will Janelle get rid of the stupid demon? Will they play by the rules? Where did the hippi come from? Find out in the next chapter: chapter 3 "funniness and cheese". Please review many times.

Chapter 3: funniness and cheese

** Same characters, two new demon ones; Kari, and Stevo**

**Author: still in Joe's room about to start their club for real this time**

**Dragon: I can't find the bread**

**Author: it… is… in… Japan!**

**Dragon: ooooh, they have a lot of anime over there. (Packs up and goes to Japan) **

**Hiei: yah, now she won't be all obsessed with me for a chapter**

**(Comes back and takes Hiei with her and goes away)**

**Author: it's story time**

**Room**

**Joemochao: I have another ideer **

**Omochao: i want to have one too**

**Joemochao: what?**

**Omochao: lets have an egg party!**

**Joemochao: that was sort of my idea, except it was just going to be a party sleep-over thing**

**Omochao: are there eggs?**

**Val: I heard eggs**

**Joemochao: whatever, but we have to vote**

**Hippi: dudes, why is she so quiet?**

**Janelle: I don't wanna go to you stupid party**

**Hippi: why man?**

**Janelle: I am the only girl and I don't where clothes to sleep in**

**Joemochao: ok, please don't come**

**Omochao: Val will be there**

**Janelle: that's a girl?**

**Val: eggs come from female chickens you know**

**Janelle: fine, I'll where clothes**

**Joemochao: so lets vote on who brings what**

**Omochao: can I bring the eggs?**

**Val: no, my eggs**

**Janelle: I'll bring clothes, for me**

**Joemochao: I'll bring two friends, if it is ok with you**

**All: they have to become members, though**

**Joemochao: I think the will want that**

**Hippi: I'll bring…umm…my…self…I guess**

**That night**

**Joemochao/Kari/Stevo: P.A.R.T.Y. it's a party, party, party.**

**Omochao: I brought chickens**

**Val: I ate the eggs**

**Janelle: are these enough clothes? (Pulls out two shirts and shorts)**

**Val: no undergarments for your egg area**

**Janelle: that makes me twitch :twitches:**

**Joemochao: these are my demon friends, Stevo and Kari**

**Stevo: call her dust bunny**

**Kari: it is not dust bunny stupid you**

**Joemochao: you both are members now**

**Kari: I hope you don't mind, but I brought some "easy cheese"**

**Stevo: that is such a cheesy thing to bring**

**Joemochao: lets have a war**

**Kari: cheeeeeeeeeese **

**War starts with omochao, Val, Stevo, and the hippi versus Joemochao, Kari, and Janelle**

**And there outside so Joe's room doesn't get messed up**

**Joemochao: we will start this fight if Stevo will stop coagulating (thickening) behind the bushes**

**Stevo: fine**

**Everyone else: ewwwwwwww :twitching: **

**Joemochao: lets get ready to rumble**

**Val: I found an egg**

**Janelle: I don't wanna know where**

**Omochao: that's my egg**

**Kari: fight**

**I don't even know what is next. Who will win the cheese fight? What do the win? Is it the same prize from "the race"? Find out in the next chapter "chapter four: this means war" **

**This means war**

Joemochao: taco, taco, burrito, burrito, taco, taco, burrito, burrito. Forget about all my money, I still like taco's honey. Taco, taco, burrito, burrito, taco, taco, burrito, burrito.

Author: OK, any ways, same peeps, maybe one more. The easy-cheese war is starting now, let's go.

Dragon: there wasn't any bread in Japan! I am P O ed to the max!

Hiei: hi, I'm omochao and I'm here to… damn it, I've been with her too long.

Dragon: I'm not mad any more.

Author: **coughs** shut up!

Joemochao: you know we've been in the same spots for about six months.

Author: sure

Joemochao: My legs are tired. Can we get started?

Author: get it on!

Outside

Cheese is everywhere

Hippi: cheddar, chow baby, cheddar.

Joemochao: omochao is stupid!

Omochao: yeah he… hey!

Kari: where's Joe, I want o hang on him like I do all the time cause I'm stupid enough.

Stevo: I like to hang on myself.

Everyone: puking ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwe

Stevo: j/k (not really j/k)

Kari: Homie-O, Homie-O, where for art thou Homie-O.

Joemochao: what the funking wackoes are you talking aboot?

Hippi: awesome

Joemochao?

Kari: I am constipated from all the cheese

Joemochao: riiiiiiiight, the cheese. (He put ex-lax in his tube of cheese)

Kari: poopie

Val: it smells like eggs

Omochao: mmmmmmmmmm, eggs.

Joemochao: ewwe

Janelle: I'm bored

Everyone: ahhhhhhhhhh

Joemochao: where'd you come from?

Janelle: I've been here

Joemochao: huh, there's a first

Janelle: what?

Joemochao: you being quiet most of the chapter

Janelle: hardy, har, har.

Val: eggs!

Omochao: eggs?

Joemochao: eggs? Who's talking about eggs!

Val: eggs, where?

Hippi: you know what's really good?

Joemochao: what, Mr. Smarty-Pants?

Hippi: it gets you high man

Joemochao: you know what else gets you high?

Hippi: what?

Joemochao: throwing a mountain of cheese on Janelle

Janelle: what?

Hippi: far out

Janelle gets mauled by all the remaining cheese

Joemochao: mmmmmmmmmm, taco's.

Janelle: I have sticky stuff in my hair, and it's not shadows thinks, then shrugs

Everyone:twitches

Rebecca: it's Janelle

Janelle: where'd she come from

Everyone: shrugs

Joemochao: oh well

Janelle: I'm bored again

Joemochao: want a stresses this last word massage?

Janelle: do you know how to stresses this last word massage?

Joemochao: yup, not many know this, but when I grow up I want to be a masseuse, not a moose , but a masseuse.

Kari: that cracks me up

Hippi: I know of something better that crack

Kari: Que!

Hippi: yup!

what's next, seriously, I… don't … know, but wait for " What does the Hippi have?"

**What does the Hippi have?**

Author: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack 

**Joemochao: why are you baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack?**

**Author: shut you up!**

**Joe: wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzz up!**

**Joemochao: what the what? **

**Author: any balloons, the cheese is done and the hippi has stuff and things and crap and … umm…yeah. So they where asking the hippi what he has, but something unexpected, then kinky, then cute, then sexual, then crazy… will happen. Let's start damnded it!**

** Outside**

**Omochao: so what do you have?**

**Hippi: it's just a…(gets interrupted, because Kari starts kissing him)(that's what all that " then, then then" crap was said for)**

**Kari: oops**

**Everyone?**

**Kari???**

**Hippi: well, that wasn't awkward at all**

**Joemochao: yeah it was, for us**

**Hippi: I was being sarcastic, or was I? Just kidding.**

**Janelle: riiiiiiiight!**

**Rebecca: pie this, pie that.**

**Joemochao: what the crap!**

**Hippi: anyways, this stuff I have is sooooooooooo much better than crack and gets you high.**

**Omochao: what is it?**

**just then a bright light shines and the hippi dude guy disappears**

**Joemochao: what the crap!**

**Omochao: where'd he go?**

**Joemochao: if we knew that we would have known that then!**

**Omochao: huh?**

**Joemochao: I don't know, I guess I can only be smart once or possibly twice**

**Janelle: boo!**

**Everyone: ahhhhhhhhhh**

**Joemochao: damn, that'll scare anything, you didn't even have to say boo**

**Janelle: where'd the hippi go?**

**Kari: that's what we were trying to figure out**

**Janelle: ahh, I understand, or do I?**

**Joemochao: was that a question?**

**Kari: why do you ask so many questions?**

**Joemochao: are you talking to me?**

**Stevo: questions?**

**Janelle: questions questions questions **

**Rebecca: what's up with all the questions? Damn, now I'm doing it?**

**Joemochao: seriously, where's the hippi? And no more questions!**

**Janelle: ah, he's on a rampage!**

**Omochao: What does the hippi have?®**

**(title)**

**Joemochao: let's search for him!**

**Omochao: adventurous**

**Joemochao: shut up ass monkey**

**Rebecca: hahaha, he called you a monkey, and a donkey.**

**search starts**

**Joemochao: since I'm a debater, I believe we should split up. Votes?**

**Everyone: o.k.**

**( group 1: Joemochao, Janelle, and Rebecca. Group 2: Kari, Stevo, and omochao. Group 3: Val and umm, whoever I forgot)**

**Val: Easter has come early, go find eggs**

**Joemochao: there are no phunking eggs, where'd you come from? Who cares, we're searching for the hippi.**

**Val: why, does he have the eggs?**

**Joemochao: sure why not**

**Omochao: he does?**

**Rebecca: I think I'm a fox**

**Joemochao: I thought you were a bat**

**Rebecca: oh well**

**Joemochao: no more confusing crap, son of a blah!**

**Rebecca: pie**

**Joemochao: hey, this is the longest you've been in a story.**

damn, I'm confused… la da da da da da, but then I got high… I know why… because I got high, la da da da da da da… oh, sorry that's the song I was listening to when I wrote this part. Any ways there's a bunch of more funny crap in "searching for answers"

**Searching for answers**

Author: well, um, so, hum, anyways, what's up?

Joe: what r u doing?

Author: where have you been?

Joe: I've been at school and writing stories

Author: me too

Joe: weird

Author: well, every one is doing crap and looking for the hippi, and shiitake, now the Shiites (she+ites) are attacking. Oh, and Rebecca is in here for a while, and I'm going to add another character, Kit.

Joemochao, Rebecca, and Janelle place

Rebecca: I think I'm a bat, ahhhhhhhhhh, bats

Janelle: mmmmmmmmmm, bat's for dinner.

Joemochao: stupid you

Janelle: mmmmmmmmmm

Rebecca: mmmmmmmmmm, what am I doing this for?

Joemochao: am I the only serious one here?

Rebecca and Janelle: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Joemochao: your right, me serious, that's a laugh

Janelle: cool, a haunted looking house looking place.

(Walk to the place looking blah)

Kari and Stevo and um, who ever else place

Omochao: hi I'm someone and I'm here to something you

Kari: your really weird

Stevo: coagulation

Omochao: things that make you go, bwaaaaah.

Val and person or thing

Val: eggs!

Val: that's sounds good

Val; oh are you talking about eggs?

Val: why yes we are

Val: mmmmmmmmmm, eggs

Joemochao place

Joemochao: creepy place

Janelle: reminds me of Shad…. shaded places again

Rebecca: I think I'm a pie, I hope I don't eat myself

Joemochao: look at that taco stand. Oh, that's just a door on the ceiling.

Kari and alls

Stevo: look at the house over there!

Kari: house, that's a song by three days grace

Omochao: I know someone named Grace

Val

Val: protect your egg area

Val: that's a great I deer

Val: My egg is bleeding

Val: ewwwwwwww

: Hi, do you like foxes?

Val: no, the don't lay eggs

: hi I'm Kit, and I'm a fox

Val: do you lay eggs?

Kit: …

Val: I like eggs

Kit: It doesn't show at all

Joemochao and peeps

Joemochao: oh, that's just the Problem Attic

Janelle: what's that next to it?

Joemochao: that's the Crack Attic

Rebecca: I get it, or do I?

Joemochao: something might be in there

Rebecca: mmmmmmmmmm, peeps

Stevo and the other Shiites for brains

Stevo: what's that thing over there with the long tail and fox like characteristics?

Kari: maybe it's a fox

Stevo: no, that's impossible, why would a fox have fox like characteristics?

Omochao: I have a propeller on my head

Kit and Val

kit in dramatic expressive ness: oh no, what is that with the demonness?

Val: it's a gigantic egg

Kit: she is so stupid

Val: who is? The eggs?

Kit: let's walk over there

Val: yeah, that's a good idea, we can eat the egg

Stevo: ahh, the foxes are attacking

Kari: quiet you

Kit: hello, I'm kit

Omochao: You wanna join our club? There's a lot of cheese involved

Kit: sounds kinky

Val: where'd the gigantic egg go?

Kari: what gigantic egg

Val: ahh, it's on the move, I shall hunt it down

Omochao: me too

Stevo: that's better, now we won't have to deal with "eggs this, eggs that"

Janelle and the magnificent Joemochao, oh and Rebecca

Joemochao: the crack attic is just filled with cracked eggs

Janelle: so that's where my Aunt Flow goes every month

Rebecca: you have an aunt flow too?

Joemochao: twitches , let's get up there, in the Problem Attic. Watch out for the Crack Attic's "powder"

Rebecca: mmmmmmmmmm, powder

Kit and all

Stevo: it's a remodeling kit

Kari; oh, I get it, not really

Kit: ha, I haven't heard that one before, well not today

Stevo: let's go into the house

Kit: look at the figures in the window

Kari: creepy

Kit: let's go in

check out the next chapter "chapter 7:in the Shadows"

**Chapter 7: In the Shadows**

Author: I'm on a roll; I have written two stories and am making more, mwahahahah.

Joe: that's not creepy

Megan: oogahboogha

Hiei: I'm going crazy

Megan: mmmmmmmmmm, crazy bread

Hiei: it's been more than 30 minutes since you ordered the pizza

Megan: …yeah the pizza, I ordered that walks off 

Author: I'm back to adding one character to each chapter again, so welcome Meepsums (Meeps) and the polar bear with the Russian accent: Roar.

Joemochao and alls without balls

Joemochao: this place is creepy

Janelle: no that's just your imaginugget

Rebecca: I think I'm a nugget, but not those in the truck-stop bathrooms

Joemochao: making a filter, making a filter, MAKING A FILTER!

Janelle: … ?

Rebecca: meow

Kit and Stevo and Kari and…who ever

Kit: there's a problem, my idiot senses are tingling, there's an idiot coming

Kari: that's just Val

Kit: oh, same thing

Val: I smell eggs in the house

Omochao: propeller, go!

Joemochao

Joemochao in Steve Erwin voice: criky, I'm going to attempt to open the Problem Attic here, be very quiet

Janelle: booooo!

Rebecca: ahhhhhhhhhh

Janelle: why'd you get scared?

Rebecca: I heard a ghost

Janelle: oh, that was me (that was close, ahh the voices are back)… I think the voices in my head are trying to make me crazy

Joemochao: voices in your head, yeah, compare to where? Your knees?

Now that would be crazy

Janelle: you're right, that would be (shut up mortal, let him open the hatch, or else!) come on and open it mortal… dur, Joemochao.

Joemochao: alright, but I'm going to do it in slow motion to increase drama

Val and omochao

Val: eggs!

Omochao: eggggggs!

Val: chickens lay eggs!

Omochao: egg area

Val: House-o-eggs

Omochao: there's where the egg scent is coming from

Kit and those peoples

Kit: we should follow them!

Stevo: all righty then

Kari: eggs! Wait no eggs!

Kit: their infectious, let's run! trips and falls on head 

Stevo: that ouches

Kari: blowing bubbles with spit 

Kit: owwwwwwwwwww

Stevo: are you hurt?

Kit: no

Stevo: blah!

Kari: that place is weird

Kit: it's a phucking conspiracy!

Stevo: she's gone postal!

Kit: … duh… blowing bubbles with spit 

Kari: that's gross!

: Roar!

Kari: what's going on?

Roar: that'sh my namesh

(Roar is Russian, so I'm going to put "sh" after everything she says)

Kit: that's scary… duh… spit bubbles 

: come back Roar!

Kit: I know u, Meepsums right?

Meepsums: yeah, meow, call me Meeps. Your acting weird, like not seriously.

Stevo: she landed on her… his…its head.

Kit: no I didn't, it's a phucking conspiracy!

Problem Attic

Still opening door slowwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 

Joemochao: hhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttt iiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss!1

door opens slowly

door: creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek

Janelle: that was a waste of a page

Rebecca: mmmmmmmmmm, waste

Janelle: that is gross

Rebecca: cow pie isn't good pie at all

Janelle: (in head) die, die, die, die, cheese, and die

Janelle: cheese!

Joemochao: let us go, ha, lettuce.

walk in 

Janelle: crap! That looks like shad… shaded places

Joemochao: no, it looks like Shadow

Rebecca: no, pie taste good

Everyone???

Janelle: yahhhh! I mean, what in tar nations?

Joemochao: tacos

Janelle: what do tacos have to do with nothing?

Joemochao: look, he has the world supply of tacos, oh and the hippi dude guy is over there by them.

Janelle: Que?

Kari and the Roar thing in the house 

Roar: roar roar roar

(Translation: are you a club, and may we join if you have cheese and tacos and all the things that I forgot. No, I haven't been following you and watching you from a distance.)

Kari: that's weird. Hey isn't that Joemochao and the others I can't pronounce?

Stevo: isn't that omochao and the egg fiend in the door next to them?

Joemochao area

Shadow: I'll set the hippi and your tacos free if she points at Janelle takes a lie detector test

Joemochao: save the tacos! She will

Janelle: no I won't

Joemochao: yes you will, my tacos be at stake, mmmmmmmmmm steak.

will she take the test? How about the hippi's safety? Those poor tacos. Find out this along with a joke in "chapter ocho: Liar Liar"

**Chapter Ocho: Liar, Liar.**

Author: hey, do you remember blowing bubbles as a kid?

Everyone but Joe and Joemochao: yeah

Author: well he's back in town

Everyone: laughing out loud 

Author: anyways, it's lie detector time. Oh, and this is the last chapter, maybe, I haven't decided yet.

In the Problem Attic

author: I'm lost and it's my story.

Megan: who's rest?

Author: it's what you do when u go to bed, so go to rest!

Megan: I guess it makes sense.goes to rest

Author: time for Janelle to take her lie detector test.

In the Problem Attic

Joemochao: hurry before the tacos get cold.straps Janelle to the lie detector

Janelle: no, I will not!

Joemochao: I'll put these heavy chains and locks on her.does so

Janelle: mmmmmmmm mmm m mmmmmmmmmm mmm.

Joemochao: I guess I should leave some room for her to answer the questions.

Janelle: that's what I said.

Shadow: mwahahahah! Now to see if the lie detector works, if you lie, it'll beep, if it's the truth, it'll be silent. First question; am I sexy?

Janelle: no

Lie detector: beeps

Janelle: see, it doesn't work, games off.

Joemochao: in an evil voice MY TACOS!

Janelle: damn, someone's a little testy

Joemochao: she said testy, which sounds like testes, get the connection?

Janelle: yes

L.D.: beeps

Janelle: shut up stupid thing you

L.D.: beeps

Shadow: rolls eyes time for your punishment, first real question; is your name Janelle? Janelle: yes L.D.: … Shadow: are you a female? Janelle: yes L.D.: beeps Janelle: hey, that's true L.D.: beeps Shadow: whatever. Are you a hedgehog? Janelle: yes L.D.: … Shadow: do you like punk? Janelle: yes L.D.: … Megan: do you like shadow? Shadow: what was that? Janelle: just a rock L.D.: beeps Janelle: ha, testy/testes, I get it. 

L.D.: beeps

Janelle: damn you!

Shadow: do you have gas?

Janelle: no

L.D.: beeps

Janelle: I have gasoline!

L.D.: beeps

Janelle: that's a trick question

L.D.: beeps

Joemochao: hurry, THE TACOS ARE GETTING COLD

Janelle: I don't care 

L.D.: …

Janelle: see

Shadow: do you have a band?

Janelle: yes

L.D.: …

Shadow: what's the name?

Janelle: the death deifiers

L.D.: beeps

Janelle: bam bam

L.D.: beeps

Janelle: Rock on, and on

L.D.: beeps

Janelle: lovinshadowthehedgehog

L.D.: …

Shadow: that's not creepysarcastically

L.D.: beeps

Shadow: hey, she's on trial, not me

Janelle: are we done yet?

Shadow: I'm asking the questions! Like, do you have poodle-like hair? Janelle: no 

L.D.: beeps

L.D.: beeps

L.D.: beeps

Shadow: do you know what this "SQUEEKY, SQUEEKY, SQUEEKY, SQUEEKY, SQUEEKY", means? Janelle: no 

L.D.: beeps

Megan: final question: do you like shadow?

Janelle: ummstarts sweating no

Kari and kit enter with Roar, and accidentally cut the cord connecting the lie detector to the Janelle 

L.D.: error, error, error.

Janelle: darn the luck

Shadow: even though I had more questions, I'll have to let you go.

Joemochao: AND MY TACOS!

Shadow: scared they can go as well Joemochao: O.K. tacos my darlingsblows kisses to the tacos Hippi: what about me? Joemochao: I can't blow kisses to you! That would make me look weird. Everyone: -- Omochao: we found eggs! 

Val: eggy, eggy, eggy.

Roar: roarsh.

(translation: roar)

kit: I'm all weird nowpicks nose

Megan: where'd I come from?

Janelle: Uranus.

Megan: that explains a lot of things.

Meeps: meow

Joemochao: taco bell, taco bell, product placement at taco bell, encherito, macho burrito. Taco bell, taco bell, product placement at taco bell.

Joe: why aren't you guys at my house right now?

Joemochao: we had to save a hippi.

Joe: riiiiiiiiiiiight!

Janelle: uh, can you get these chains off of me. I don't like chains!

L.D.: beeps

well that's the end. I'll be making another story soon. L.D.: beeps. As soon as I can. L.D.: … I'm thinking of calling it "bad timing" well I'll let you know when I start it. L.D.: beeps. I'll think about telling you. L.D.: beeps. No, I'll stand around doing nothing until the end of time. L.D.: … see you soon, or write soon, or whatever.

finished on: 9/4/05


End file.
